


Sakura's Nightmare

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Sakura wakes up from a nightmare and Kakashi is there for her





	Sakura's Nightmare

_ I'm sitting in a familiar club at the bar, tapping my manicured fingers on the bar to the beat of the music. It wasn't long before a man I’d seen around town approach me. He was tall and had messy black hair and deep black eyes that felt like I was looking into a cold void. The thought alone made me uncomfortable. I tried my best to avoid him, but he always seemed to find me. He smirks at me and sits a little too close for my liking. I attempt to shift away a bit until he grabs my wrist. _

 

_ “You look beautiful tonight, Sakura.” He says with a smile that made my skin crawl. I attempt to turn my head away, looking for a way out, but there was no one in the club that I knew. I shouldn't have come out alone, but I needed a break. I was forced out of my thoughts by him lifting his hand and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. His void like eyes pierced through me as fear took hold, rooting me to the floor. _

 

_ “How about we check out that utility closet down the hall? I hear it's roomy in there.” The fingers of his other hand began to trace small circles along the hem of my short white skirt, making my skin crawl.  _

 

_ “No, thanks, Sasuke. I need to get going.” I try to put as much authority into my voice as I could, but it only made him bark out a laugh that shook his entire body.  _

 

_ “Do you have anywhere else to be, pinky? I've been watching you since you walked in. I know you're here alone.” He whispers before grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bar stool and in the direction of the utility closet. Panic immediately sets in and I try to pull out of his grip. I step on his feet with my heels, but he doesn't even flinch. The other people in the crowded club pay us no mind and it makes me wish even more that I hadn't come alone. My eyes begin to swim with tears as he violently pushes me into the closet and shutting the door, muffling the techno music.  _

 

_ Landing on the hard floor, I grimace and try to take in my surroundings. My eyes are having a hard time adjusting to the dark and I can barely see my skirt when I look down at myself.  _

 

_ In the damp darkness, all I can hear is my heavy breathing and him rubbing his hands together. I shut my eyes and hug my knees to my chest, hoping someone would come in and save me, but the second I feel him attempt to pull me up, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.  _

 

“NO..!” I sat up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking. The quiet stillness of the dark room sends me spiraling into a panic attack as I curl into a ball and knot my fingers into my hair, crying. The cool wind coming from the open window did nothing to calm me. “ _ I need Kakashi.”  _ I repeat over and over in my head, hoping by some power that he'd hear my pleas. There's a brief shift in the atmosphere of the room and I bite my tongue, trying to keep quiet. The bed suddenly dips in front of me and I curl harder into myself, tightening my grip on my hair. 

 

“Hey,” a soft, soothing voice whispers from next to me. “Baby, what's wrong?” 

 

I let out a shaky sigh as I feel my fiancé’s fingers gently pry my shaking fingers out of my hair. He caresses my head before putting his arm underneath my knees, lifting me into his lap and sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

 

Not trusting my voice to speak, I shake my head and bury my face into his neck, letting his scent overwhelm my senses and calm me. My tears stop, but my hyperventilating only increases.

 

“Baby, it's okay. Deep breaths.” He says in a soothing tone, running his fingers gently through my hair.

 

“Kashi,” I choke out, but he shushes me and begins to gently rock me back and forth. 

 

“It's okay, you're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you.” He whispers before pulling away slightly to wipe the remnants of my tears. I look into his eyes and see the concern and fear he's fighting to keep out of his voice. I wrap my arms around his neck and take deep breaths, letting myself finally calm down and relax. 

 

After an hour, I'm breathing normally at last. Kakashi reaches over to the side table and hands me the glass of water I came to bed with. 

 

“Drink it slow, I don't want you to choke.” He advised in a soft tone. I nodded and took small sips until it was gone. He nodded and took the glass out of my fingers, setting it back on the side table. “Can you tell me what happened now, Sakura?” 

 

I nodded and cleared my throat, twining my fingers with his. “I had a nightmare that...that man found me in the club and he,” I was cut off by Kakashi’s grip on my hand tightening a fraction. I felt his breath hitch and the warmth his body was giving off. I reach one shaking hand up and run my fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. 

 

“He won't touch you again. Ever. Not while I'm alive.” Kakashi growled into the darkness. I sighed and squeezed his fingers tighter, not wanting him to get angry about my past again. 

 

“I know, Kashi. I'm safe with you.” I looked up at him to see anguish and regret clear on his maskless features. Frowning, I tug on his hair with my other hand and make him focus back me. His eyes met mine with a sadness I hadn't seen in a long time. 

 

“Baby, you can't change my past. It's going to take me some time to get passed the nightmares, but I know that when you're here to hold me, they happen less often. As long as I have you, I'll be okay.” I give him the best smile I can muster before his own expression melts into a small smile. 

 

“I know. I'll always be here, Sakura.” He buries his nose into my hair and takes a deep breath. “I love you, so much.” 

 

“I love you, too.” I whisper as I snuggle into his embrace. 

 

Once my shaking finally ceases, Kakashi lays me into the bed and settles in behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. I lay my hand on top of his and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Feeling his warmth surround me was enough to lull me into a calm and dreamless slumber. 


End file.
